


We Know

by ILiveADaydream



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Liberal F-bombs, Possessive Democratic-Republicans, Speechless!Hamilton, The Reynolds Pamphlet, we know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiveADaydream/pseuds/ILiveADaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diverges in the middle of "We Know," because the Democratic Republicans are possessive of their enemy, and won't see him ruined by an affair. Speculation is one thing, this is another entirely and they are gentlemen, thank you. There are better ways to destroy Hamilton's reputation. Rating is for liberal swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Know

**Author's Note:**

> We Know
> 
> 500 Words
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton.
> 
> This particular plot came to me while I was doing dishes and listening to our favorite musical. It's not the AU series I'm supposed to be working on, but eh, whatever. This starts in the middle of "We Know."
> 
> Cross-posted at fanfiction.net

“He’s blackmailing you?” Burr stammers, aghast. Hamilton fucking his own life up, using government funds for speculations, that’s one thing. That’s something Burr can and will bury him for. But being blackmailed? Being forced to leave in fear of exactly what he, Jefferson, and Madison are doing now? That’s unconscionable.

He shares looks with Madison and Jefferson, seeing similar looks of disgust in their eyes.

Hamilton is their (friend) enemy, but he’s _theirs_. Others don’t get to touch him. Not for something like this.

They could agree to Hamilton’s request to keep this quiet, walk away and let no one else know what they know… or they could help him.

“Yeah, we’ll keep quiet, but what are you going to do about this asshole?” Burr asks bluntly.

“What?” Hamilton looks shocked.

“You’re ours to fuck with,” Jefferson speaks up, “And our personal lives should stay personal. Speculation is one thing to fry you with. An affair is another entirely.”

“Obviously, we need to do something about Reynolds,” Madison speaks up, “what do you have on him?”

“Eh?” This is possibly the only time that Burr’s seen the other man speechless. It would be funny if not for the situation.

“You have nothing on him, do you?” Burr groans, “You fight against us like a wet cat, but you become a lap dog when you’re blackmailed by a man. The woman is pretty, isn’t she? You crumpled because she looked at you with doe eyes.” Hamilton is both great and terrible with women. He can seduce them in moments, but if they plead with him for help he’ll fall at their feet, helpless.

“We’ll start looking,” Jefferson looks at Madison, “Just keep your fat trap shut on this for a while so we can try and find something on him, got it?”

“Try not to do anything stupid,” Madison adds.

Hamilton doesn’t respond, but the two of them leave when Burr says, “I’ll handle him.” They were friends, once. Burr wonders why when he tries to copy Hamilton, he loses a friend, but when Hamilton copies him, he creates a legacy.

Eventually, Hamilton manages to speak, “Aaron, Burr, I don’t understand. You are going to help me?”

“Like Jefferson said, you’re ours to fuck with. And while we’re more than willing to slaughter you for speculation using government funds, this is different. I can’t exactly fry you for something that I myself have done, now can I?” 

“No?” Hamilton still looks shocked. Burr sighs and pushes him down into a chair.

“Alexander, if you had taken money from the government to speculate, Jefferson, Madison, and I would bury you so badly that you would have to go live with your sister-in-law in England. But you were simply a fool, and got involved with the wrong woman. So we’re going to help you. Hopefully we can keep this quiet.”

“Thank you,” Alexander looks up at him with his own doe eyes. Burr sighs again.

The things he does for his (enemy) friend.  

**Author's Note:**

> Burr, Jefferson, and Madison are possessive of their enemy. Hamilton is theirs to fuck. I mean, fuck with.


End file.
